Whisper
by Anny
Summary: Mushy Stuff ! Sweet S&S! I suck at summary ! Read-Review! Puh-lease... please oh pretty please! *making cute puppy eyes*...


**Whisper**

**By**:**Anny**

  Sakura was in her appartment, all by herself. She was writting in her journal at her desk. A soft music was playing in the background. It was almost midnight when she heard the door bell ring. The young woman walked toward the door and she looked in the little hole. What she saw startled her. It was Syaoran. She quickly opened the door, her heart racing. She asked him why he came at such at late hour. "I just wanted to see you. Just like that." he said with a low soft voice. "Really? I'm glad you came, I was just thinking about you." she answered, looking down shyly at the carpet. She asked him if he wanted something to drink but he decline the offer. She took his jacket and lead her friend to the sofa where they sat next to each other. The silence was uncomfortable. Syaoran was particularly anxious. Yes, he had come to see Sakura, but it wasn't all, he had in mind to tell her how he felt. He knew that she loved him. He also knew that Sakura knew about his feeling, but they were both too shy to say anything. Syaoran was tired of it all. He wanted to declare his unconditionnal love for his little flower to the whole wide world. He longed to simply  touch her, kiss her, feel her... He felt like he needed her to live. Sakura, on her side, was intensly looking at his concentrated face, not knowing what was going on under it. She admire him so much. She could look and listen at him for hours.He has always been there for her, especially when her father died 3 years ago. It has been horrible, she was always crying, day and night. She did not eat for a week. But Syaoran was there, comforting her. She wasn't the innocent little girl she used to be and Syaoran had grown to be a passionate, deep and caring young man. They were both 19 years old now. Tomoyo was studying in Paris to be a clothes designer and Kero was with her for a while.

    The atmoshpere in the room was warm and calming. The lights were dim, there was about 6 candles burning with a sweet scent of lavendar, Sakura was fond of those, and the music was still playing weakly. Syaoran stirred from his thoughts and turned to Sakura surprising her. She looked down again, a small blush coming up to color her soft cheeks. "Sakura..." he began. "look at me" She looked up. He cupped her face in his hands and leaned over slowly. Sakura thought he was going to kiss her so she close her eyes with anticipation. Syaoran smiled at that action. When his nose touched hers, Syaoran felt her shiver. But he didn't kissed her, he slipped his mouth to her ear, sending thrills through her whole body. Her hair smelled like honey, his like autumn. He wispered slowly into her ear, touching it gently with his lips: "...I love you." Sakura felt a single tear running down her face and dying on her lips. She was so happy that he finally confessed, she thought he would never do it. She took his hands in hers and she told him, drowing herself into his gaze : " I love you too." Syaoran leaned over once more and brushed his lips lightly on hers. They both closed their eyes and smiled. Syaoran simply pressed his lips against Sakura's. They felt like an explosion inside them. Sakura even let out a small moan. They pulled apart a bit and she sighed, simply saying: "Finally..." Their lips came in contact again. She slightly opened her's and she let her tongue out. She licked Syaoran's lips, he jumped and was surprised by her gesture for a second but he opened his own lips and let his tongue out to find her's. It felt so good. They would remember this night forever. Everything was perfect. The kiss was becoming more fervent and passionate each passing second. The next thing they knew was that they were laying on the sofa, Syaoran on top of Sakura. She wasn't scared, she knew that he would never do anything to her that she did not wanted. She had infinite trust in him. She slightly opened her eyes to look at Syaoran. He was looking at her too. They stopped kissing. Syaoran said: "I'm so happy Sakura. I wanted you to know that. And it's all because of you." "I'm happy too, and for the same reason." Syaoran was about to kiss her once more when she yawned in his face. "Hoe!! I'm sorry !"

" I think you're getting tired, Cherry Blossom" 

"No, I'm not...." She then yawned again.

"Yes you are!"

"Okay! Maybe just a little..." She looked at her watch. "Oh! It's already 1 a.m! And I have class tomorrow! But... I don't want you to leave!"

"I won't if you don't want me to."

" I don't.." she wispered.

"I'll stay then."

"Thank you" They got up and went to Sakura's bedroom, Syaoran turning off the lights and blowing the candles on the way. Once there, Sakura removed her pants and went under the blankets. Syaoran did the same and went to the other side of the bed. Sakura had a wicked smile on her face: "Why don't you remove your shirt?..." Syaoran laughed and removed it, revealing a well built chest and strong arms. Sakura was almost drooling. "You are so gorgeous..." she said, staring. Syaoran blushed and went under the blankets. He took Sakura in his arms. She was warm and soft. "You *yawn* smell so good, what's the name *yawn* of your shampoo..." "I don't remember..." she answered half-asleep. "Okay, good night..." was his last words. They were both asleep.

***********************************************************************************************

Ohhh.. That was mushy !!! Okay, if you have read "The Truth", it really sounds like the end of it but hey, I was in a romantic mood and I want to post everything I write! I plan to continue it but I want to know what you'd like to happen! Everything is accepted! ^-^ I would give you credits! Review please! And I love receiving e-mails ! So press that "send" button !!!! 

**Anny (2002)**


End file.
